Medusa is a wingmonster?
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: ¿Quién iba a decir que Medusa lo ayudaría a ligarse al chico lindo del emporio? O cuando tienes un trabajo para tu clase de historia grecorromana y decides que es buena idea preguntarle a la que vivió la experiencia. Percy Jackson AU.


Naruto Crossover Percy Jackson

 **Advertencias:** Cambios de acontecimientos en los libros originales, aparición de personajes del libro, no solo de Naruto y un poco de occ en ambos, algunos personajes originales y lenguaje fuerte.

 **Disclamer:** No me pertenecen ni Naruto ni Percy Jackson, aunque si este último lo hiciera, las películas no serían las bazofias que son. (mentira, probablemente si)

* * *

.

 **Medusa is a wing...monster?**

.

La mañana parecía interminable en medio de su aburrida clase de Historia de la Grecia Antigua. Claro, siendo un ejemplo de hiperactividad, ninguna clase lograba hacerlo sentir animado para participar, a menos que fuera deportes. Así que ahí estaba, a finales de Junio, en medio de una clase que serviría para nada, ya que nadie la recordaría después de la gloriosa campana, que aseguraría su salida de aquella frustrante escuela que le servía para dos cosas: _Nada y lo mismo_.

Miró en la pizarra las palabras escritas por el profesor. Apartó la vista desistiendo de su intento inútil por entender las letras que bailaban en el pizarrón verde. La dislexia no le ayudaba en absoluto en esos momentos.

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un adolescente japonés que no sabe que cojones fue hacer para acabar en América. La verdad es que sí, lo sabe.

La dislexia y el TDA sufrido desde que puede recordar al final tuvieron su explicación. Un chico en silla de ruedas llamado Anton, que resultó no ser _en absoluto_ un simple chico parapléjico, le dio la noticia.

Era un semidiós, un mestizo.

Terminó huyendo con su madre y un muy veloz Anton hacia América, rumbo al supuesto campamento mestizo. Se pueden preguntar cómo es que le creyó al chico siquiera. Lo más lógico habría sido llamar al hospital y pedir que se llevaran al muchacho prospecto a esquizofrénico rumbo al manicomio. Pero no, no después de verlo ponerse de pie y dejarla silla a un lado. Dios, no después de verle las piernas. No lo mal entiendan _¡El chico era mitad cabra!_

Así que sí, se fue detrás del _sátiro_ , lo que Anton insistía que era: _no un_ _chico cabra_ , con su madre a rastras y dejando casi todo lo que conocían en Japón. ¿Quién no lo haría después de ser casi asesinado por una _gigantesca serpiente mitológica_ , llamada Pitón? Naruto sabía que las pitones eran enormes, pero no esperaba que fueran _así de grandes_.

Al final, en un increíble golpe de suerte y su innata capacidad con el arco y la flecha, salieron librados, por los pelos, de la famosa serpiente que se derritió y convirtió en lodo al final de la truculenta batalla. Si así se le puede llamar. Nunca le gustaron las serpientes y, gracias, no se había vuelto a topar con ninguna en ninguna de sus formas.

-…un trabajo acerca de un mito griego, les daré el indicado al final de la clase, la historia contada generalmente y al final una propia historia cambiando acontecimientos, _¿Cómo hubiera sido sí…?_ Eso para el regreso de vacaciones, al menos diez cuartillas.

Joder.

Maldita sea la hora en la que los maestros decidían dejar deberes para las vacaciones, y ahora, aparte y para acabarla de amolar, este salía con un escrito. _Usen su imaginación_ , decía. _¡Y una mierda la imaginación!_ Porque, seamos honestos, si Naruto había salido de Japón apenas sabiéndose un puñado de puñeteras palabras en español _,_ ahora se pasaría todo el verano con un diccionario Japón-español, una hoja, un lápiz y una goma de borrar para terminar el mentado ensayito con apenas un aceptable. Suspirando, y maldiciendo que su padre no fuera el dios de los lenguajes extranjeros, se levantó para salir de la, ahora, vacía aula pues no había escuchado el timbre y los demás cabrones solo lo habían dejado ahí para que se pudriera. Como si no tuviera suficiente de esa tediosa escuela.

-Señor Uzumaki, acérquese por favor. Le entregaré su tema.

 _Métaselo por el…_

-…

-Medusa

-… ¿Qué?

-Su tema es Medusa, la Gorgona ¿Qué ha estudiado los últimos meses, señor Uzumaki?

Se tragó las ganas de tomarle del peluquín y azotarle la frente al escritorio y, en cambio, suspiró contando hasta diez.

- _Sé quién_ es Medusa señor, a la que Perseo le cortó la cabeza, la que te convierte en piedra si la miras, la sacerdotisa de Atenea que fue violada por el promiscuo de Poseidón, el cual no me importa una mierda si se ofende, _Sé quién_ es Medusa, el problema es que _no me gusta_.

Después del comentario dicho sin respirar ni una sola vez, comenzó a llover. Naruto recordó que no llevaba paraguas, aunque poco le serviría si le venía encima la ira de un dios ofendido. Miró el rostro non grato de su _maestro calvo que usaba peluquín y que creía que nadie se daba cuenta_ y le pidió que le cambiara el tema _¡Que no le gustaban las serpientes, carajo!_

-Lo siento señor Uzumaki, es el único tema disponible…

-¿Me está diciendo que es el único de la millonésima de mitos griegos que hay?

-… de la lista que hice con anterioridad. Ahora, salga antes que decida que no vale la pena leer su trabajo siquiera antes de ponerle un insuficiente.

Naruto no olvido dar un portazo antes de salir.

.

* * *

.

Llegó a casa, y al poner un pie dentro y estar a salvo de la tormenta arrolladora que azotaba cabezas y tiraba árboles encima de adolescentes intrépidos, la lluvia simplemente cesó. Y Naruto maldijo a Poseidón y a toda su progenie, aunque Percy Jackson poco se lo merecía, el chico le agradaba, pero solo porque había salido más a su madre. Él, por el contrario, no tenía idea si había salido a su padre, pero definitivamente no a su madre que era pelirroja de ojos verdes. En su amistad con Jackson, que consistía más bien en saludos cuando se cruzaban en el campamento o comentarios acerca de la comida y las áreas de entrenamiento, este le había dicho que conocía a su padre y que en realidad no estaba seguro de como era su aspecto físico por que cambiaba mucho de forma. Que, sin embargo, era bastante divertido oírlo tratar de hacer rimas y que no era una mala persona…o dios, lo que sea.

Oh, así es. Naruto es hijo de Apolo. He ahí su enigmático golpe de suerte a vencer a Pitón. A quien su padre había vencido hace… mucho tiempo, supuso.

Fue a darse una ducha de agua caliente mientras pensaba en su aspecto.

Él era rubio y tenía los ojos más azules que nadie hubiera visto. Al menos eso le decían las chicas, y así era como sus _medio hermanos_ eran también. Pensó en que en unos pocos días podría ir hacia el campamento y olvidar todo lo demás. Ahí era bienvenido, nadie decía que era raro y ridículo por su dislexia y TDA porque ahí todos eran así. Ahí tenía la familia más grande que pudiera imaginar.

Ese era el lugar donde pertenecía, su hogar.

.

* * *

.

Si nunca le agradó Clarisse La Rue, ahora le agradaba menos, la desgraciada.

La cabaña de Apolo ahora estaba más grafiteada que un callejón en Brooklyn. Tendrían que pintarla y rediseñarla por fuera. Trabajo para todo el verano. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Oh claro que no.

Mientras meditaba su maquiavélico plan de venganza divina, dio una vuelta alrededor de las cabañas.

Después de la mentada guerra en Manhattan de la que solo ha oído hablar, él estaba, bien gracias, a salvo en Japón, fueron agregadas las cabañas de Hades y un montón de dioses menores de los cuales no recuerda el nombre. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero nunca fue muy estudioso. Recorriendo aquellas se topó con unas mucho más grandes que eran las de los doce olímpicos. Comenzando con la cabaña doce de Dionisio y paralela a esta la once de Hermes, que tenía sobrepoblación. Parecían chinos _jaja ¿entienden? Chinos… ejem lo que sea_. Después de estas dos les seguían la de Afrodita con el número diez y la de Hefestos con el nueve. Y así seguían Artemisa con la ocho y Apolo con la siete _¡Yeah el número de la suerte!_ La seis de Atenea, la cinco de Ares, la cuatro de Deméter, la tres de Poseidón _¡Y le haría una broma también a Jackson por el atrevimiento de su padre!_ La dos de Hera, la cual era fiel y blablá y nadie ocupaba esa cabaña _¿Para qué estaba?_ Y finalmente la uno con Zeus a la cabeza. Formando una gran U.

A su campo de visión llegaron las mesas del gran comedor y se apresuró a alcanzar a Jackson, quien seguía muy de cerca a la que era su novia.

.

* * *

.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre Medusa

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

Naruto miró a Anabeth Chase con expresión aburrida. La listilla hija de Atenea y él no tenían más en común que su cabello rubio. Y él era más rubio. No todos los mestizos se ponen a leer el primer libro sobre mitología que encuentran. Y sí, él se sabía la historia de Medusa, pero ese no era el puto problema.

-Tengo que hablar sobre la historia original y una inventada por mí

-Aja

Bufó ante el claro despliegue de desinterés de la rubia.

-Supongo que la injusticia de tu madre no te interesa en absoluto…

-¿Injusticia? ¡Profanó su templo!

Uh, ese era el punto débil de la Chase. Habla mal de su mami.

-¡Todos saben que fue el padre de Jackson el que la violó ahí!

-¡Eso es lo que ella dice! ¡No se le veía nada molesta después de que sucediera!

-Chicos…

-¡Por favor! ¿¡Quién sería tan baka como para, de entre todos los lugares, tener sexo en el templo de Atenea!?

-¡Pues ellos dos ciertamente lo fueron! Y _vaca_ es un animal

Naruto golpeó su frente contra la mesa de madera que tenía enfrente. Percy Jackson le daba palmadas en la espalda. El chico pelinegro de ojos aguamarina _que sorpresa_ le caía bien. Era a su novia a la que no soportaba.

- _Baka_ significa idiota en japonés.-dijo, suspirando. Anabeth resopló.

-Como sea, sigo sin entender el problema

Como su último recurso, el rubio miró al hijo de Poseidón en busca de ayuda.

-Lo que pasa Anabeth, es que es un escrito y a Naruto no se le da bien el español

-Pues vaya idiota

-Eso no es todo, no sé exactamente lo que pasó de verdad. No sé si fue adrede o sin intención.

Anabeth abrió la boca para protestar.

-Todos sabemos la historia a nuestra manera pero ya han visto, ustedes mejor que nadie, que no siempre los mitos son verdad, al menos no completamente. Lo que puedo decirte es que pitón es real, el muy desgraciado…

-Y está el hecho de que odias las serpientes

-Gracias Jackson, no sé qué haría sin tu inigualable manera de resaltar las cosas obvias

-De nada, no hay… espera ¿eso fue sarcasmo?

-También esta lo de la historia inventada, aunque si la original es diferente podría usarla como "mi invención" y todos felices

-Ahora que lo dices, nunca le he preguntado a Quirón por Medusa, simplemente lo doy por sentado.- comentó el pelinegro algo abstraído.

-¿No se la toparon en tu viajecito de primer año?

Anabeth lo miró mal pero Percy rio entre dientes.

-No, fue león, hidra y casino. Lo recuerdo bien

-Pff todo eso es mejor que una serpiente gigante

-Si claro, córtale la cabeza a la hidra y tienes el doble de serpientes

-¿Por qué iba a cortarle la cabeza? ¿No se suponía que le crecían?

-Eso dije yo.- replicó Anabeth y Jackson se enfurruñó en su asiento por ser el único que no lo sabía en su momento. Los tres se quedaron callados un tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas?.-embistió el semidiós hijo del Mar.

-Debe estar ocupado Percy, sabes que Quirón siempre tiene algo que hacer…

-No, no Anabeth. Me refería a Medusa. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? ¿Quién lo sabe mejor sino?

Un minuto de silencio y sopesó aquello. Era una tremenda idiotez y Anabeth lo dejó muy en claro cuando se tiró encima de Percy para darle un par de buenas tundas. _Sin embargo_ , pensó Naruto, _¿y sí…?_

.

* * *

.

Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente fue decirle a Jackson que La Rue planeaba hacerle una broma y debía adelantarse. Después de explicarle que _La Rue_ era la misma persona que Clarisse y añadir que en Japón se llamaban todos por el apellido, suspira varias veces para sacarse la bilis del no entendimiento de _sesos de alga nunca mejor apodado_ Jackson, se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar la historia de Medusa original. Al menos la más cercana, que era la que estaba en el campamento.

Luego de algunas horas de absoluta aburrición intentando leer el libro sin distraerse, que estaba en griego y por lo tanto era mucho más fácil que el español _hecho bastante extraño de por sí_ , se rindió al saber que no encontraría nada que no supiera ya.

 _-¡Me las vas a pagar Jackson!_

Rió entre dientes al escuchar las amenazas de la hija de Ares hacia el pobre Percy, quien seguramente aceptó su consejo y fue a adelantarse a la broma que _se suponía_ le haría Clarisse, y se dijo que matar dos pájaros de un tiro era sumamente sencillo. Poseidón se lo pensaría antes de hacerle llover encima ¿Si no lo hacía? bien, ahí seguía Percy como blanco de la venganza que nunca podría llevar acabo contra el dios. No quería convertirse en otro Luke Castellan, muchas gracias. Y Clarisse… ella era la peor hija de… _Ares_ que el mundo jamás vería.

De la nada, el errado consejo de Jackson regresó a su mente y sin ninguna intención su mirada se posó en su collar del campamento, en el cual reposaban dos cuentas representando sus dos años ahí. Imaginó una nueva, morada y con la singular cabeza de medusa en verde. Si él lograba averiguar la verdadera historia entonces tendría el trabajo, la cuenta y el respeto. No es que necesitara las dos últimas, pero el trabajo sí que lo necesitaba. Estaba entonces el hecho _¿Por qué hacer una tarea que resultaría tediosa si puedes hacer una que resulte excitante y que te ponga la sangre a mil por hora?_ Sonrió zorrunamente.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía M._

-Mala idea, aún podemos irnos Naruto… solo hay que dar vuelta…

-No seas gallina Anton

-Pe-pe-pero Naruto… Groover dijo que su tío Fernando se topó con Medusa en su búsqueda de Pan y nunca volvió…

 _-¡Pamplinas!_

El susto que se pegó fue tremendo. Listo para atacar a lo que fuese que había interrumpido su conversación, se giró. Lo sorprendió en sobremanera el encontrarse con un chico, de su edad aproximadamente, parado detrás de él como si no estuvieran en peligro absoluto.

Sabía que Nueva Jersey tenía gente extraña, pero aquello rayaba en lo absurdo. Después de meditarlo un segundo se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un tonto. Era obvio que el chico no sabía que en aquel truculento emporio se encontraba una de las más famosas bestias de los _mitos mitológicos._ ¿Las expresiones de terror de las estatuas de piedra? Algún tipo de estilo Renacentista. ¿Las patas de cabra de Anton? La niebla, oh querida niebla que hacía a los que a los ojos de los humanos todo luciera común y corriente, no por eso _no extraño_.

Se volvió hacia el emporio leyendo el nombre de nuevo. Aquello era una burla a cualquier mestizo. _Tía M_ , y las demás letras arrancadas. Era como decir _¡Hey! ¡Aquí esta Medusa! ¡Ven a convertirte en piedra!_

-Si bueno, No te recomiendo entrar ahí. La vieja está loca

El rubio ignoró a su acompañante extra. Anton, por el contrario, lo miraba fijamente.

-La última vez que entre, intentó morderme. Deberían vacunarla contra la rabia

Naruto ahora sí que prestó atención al chico junto a él. Quien por cierto ahora acechaba dentro de la tienda. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla un tanto ajustados para que le entraran en las botas cafés que traía, cubiertas de barro, un jersey azul rey arremangado y del cual sobresalía lo que posiblemente era una camisa blanca. En el cabello llevaba una gorra de lana gris que lo hacía parecer un hipster. Ahora que lo pensaba los Ray Ban que llevaba lo dejaban en evidencia. Su cabello era negro bajo el gorro y mientras decidía si los reflejos azules eran parte de su imaginación lo observó entrar al tétrico lugar.

LA PUTA MADRE

-¡Hey tú! ¡Espera!

Corrió tras el chico dejando a un Anton indeciso fuera de su vista. Para cuando dio con el hipster, este ya estaba admirando algunas estatuas.

-Esta es reciente

Le oyó murmurar.

-Oye tú, ¿Estas completamente desquiciado? ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si entras a este lugar de este modo?

-Mmm… ¿Invasión a propiedad privada? ¿Allanamiento de morada? Esto es una tienda, chico. Se supone que entres a mirar

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Ah, la mujer loca. Sí bueno, no es tan mala. Un poco tocada, es todo. Además, alimenta mi estómago vacío con hamburguesas. Hoy estoy especialmente hambriento…

-¿Estás drogado?

-…Tal vez

El chico siguió avanzando. Naruto miraba al piso para no toparse con los ojos de Medusa por error. No se preocupó por el otro tipo ya que llevaba las gafas de sol, marca _Ray Ban que te cubren casi toda la cara,_ puestas.

-¿Quieres un tour?

-Eh…

-Veamos… A esta la llamo… _El grito_

Señaló a una mujer que tenía la boca desencajada y siguió avanzando. Mientras pasaban entre cada vez más estatuas fue dando nombres cada vez más extraños. _El hombre que fue a comprar cigarrillos y nunca volvió alias mi padre, La criatura extraña que tenía miedo del sol, La llorona, El estúpido hermano mayor, Oh esta es mi abuela… noesciertooojaja, El hombre tuerto que no tenía ojo, El chico cabra con una verruga gigante en la frente…_

Se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos como platos y observó la estatua con atención. _Era el tío Fernando._

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, jóvenes?

Palideció, el chico delante de él se giró y sonrió a quien debía estar detrás de Naruto. A Medusa.

-¡Tía M!

-Hola cariño, ¿Vienes por otra hamburguesa?

-Que sean dos y una para llevar

Naruto abrió tanto la boca que creyó que llegaría hasta el piso. ¿Qué diablos…?

-¿Y tu amigo?

Sintió las huesudas manos tomarlo por los hombros y asirlo con fuerza. Tragó grueso cuando escuchó el siseo de varias serpientes.

-Vamos Tía M, lo acabo de conocer, no me lo quites tan pronto. Si me desagrada te lo puedes quedar

Y para sorpresa de Naruto. Medusa lo dejo ir.

.

* * *

.

Para cuando salieron, Anton era ya un manojo de nervios. _Pero el muy canalla ni siquiera pensó en entrar a buscarme ni una sola vez._ Le dijo al sátiro que se fuera, que el ya regresaría al campamento y que no, no volvería al emporio de Gnomos. Lo que llevó una protesta del chico hipster que fue algo como _¿Ni siquiera por las deliciosas hamburguesas…?_

Ahora estaba andando en la subestación con un chico hipster drogado con _solo-el-sabe-que_ y que de seguro no recordaba su camino a casa.

-Tu amigo cabra no tiene huevos

El rubio solo atinó a boquear.

-Ya sabes… cobarde, miedosito, asustadizo…

-¿Cómo…?

-La Tía M da miedo a veces, pero dice que mientras no me quite los lentes puedo mirarla… aunque ahora no veo nada

El chico se quitó de la cara las gafas de sol y Naruto boqueo de nuevo. El muchacho era más pálido de lo que parecía y su nariz respingada te llamaba a que la apretaras entre tus dos dedos hasta que quedara roja. Sus labios delgados, pero con la carne suficiente para notarse, lucían un tono solo un poco más rosa de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Y sus ojos, rasgados ojos gris casi negro que brillaban bajo la luz artificial de las lámparas del metro. Vio al chico sonreír bobalicón.

-Oh por dios eres rubio, creí que los japoneses eran todos iguales…

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Conozco el acento, también lo tuve

-¿Pero entonces…?

-¿No te encanta el metro? Estamos tan abajo… Estoy mareado

Suspiró no sabiendo que hacer con el drogado chico. Perversos pensamientos ocuparon su mente y se recordó que su madre lo había educado para tener buenas intenciones.

-Debiste probar la hamburguesa, me miras como si fueras a comerme

Nunca estuvo tan en lo cierto.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos?

El rubio suspiro por vez un millón y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo iba a pasársele el efecto al tipo este? Ahora estaban en un parque de la ciudad, ni idea de su nombre, sentados en el césped y el chico hacía _ángeles de pasto_ mientras Naruto lo observaba sentado un poco apartado. Y a quien engaña, con muchas ganas de imitarlo. Pero ahí el único en sus cabales era él, debía dar el ejemplo.

-¿Qué quieres jugar?

-Yo te hago una pregunta y tú respondes, después tú me haces una y así hasta que seamos mejores amigos

Rió entre dientes y el rubio no pudo más que imitarlo. El chico estaba loco de remate.

-¿Y si no puedo contestar algo?

-¿No poder o no querer? He ahí la cuestión. No sé, di algo ridículo y sabré que no quieres responder. Eres un chico misterioso.

-Bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke

-¿Eres japonés?

-No, no, no, sigo yo… y quiero saber tu nombre

-Naruto. ¿Eres japonés?

-Vaya… sí, lo soy, lo era…pff Veamos… ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo en E.U.? Naruto, rubio, japonés… No me digas ¿Dislexia y TDA?

El rubio lo miro sorprendido. Sasuke sonrió enseñando sus dientes superiores.

-Bingo, mestizo.

-¿¡Pero cómo…!?

-¿Esa es tu pregunta?

El rubio se quedó en silencio.

-¿Sabes quién es en realidad _Tía M_?

El moreno se largó a reír.

-Tienes que admitir que Medusa hace las mejores hamburguesas de Nueva Jersey. ¿Te parezco extraño?

-Absolutamente

-¿Absolutamente sí o absolutamente no?

-Me toca. ¿Cómo es que no te ha convertido en piedra?

-Una vez estaba limpio y andaba por ahí después de haber huido de casa. Entre a ver las estatuas… le dije que me gustaban… y ya.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Dijiste que sus estatuas eran buenas y ya?

-Yep

-Espera… con limpio te refieres a… bueno, ¿no drogado?

-Aja

-¿Escapaste de casa?

-Si… pero ya volví. Aunque puede decirse que hoy volví a escapar. Siempre que lo hago voy con ella. Le cuento cosas. Una vez le hable de mi padre y al día siguiente él estaba entre sus estatuas.

-Eso…

-Mi turno, hiciste cuatro preguntas. Te toca contestar todas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ahora… ¿Hijo de…?

-Cantinflas

-Ok, tema delicado. Veamos… El sátiro ese fue quien te encontró ¿Qué diferencia hay con que lo sepas o no?

-Ninguna, excepto si tu padre es un dios poderoso, entonces llamas la atención de los monstruos y estás más a salvo en el campamento. Ahí te entrenan y bueno, eso.

-¿Te has enfrentado a algún monstruo?

-A Pitón

-Interesante

El moreno, aun acostado boca arriba, abrazaba sus piernas mirando el cielo, como esperando que este le diera las preguntas.

-¿Padre o Madre?

-Padre

-¿Por qué buscar a Medusa?

-¿Por qué no? Me toca. Siempre eres así, me refiero a… ya sabes. Tan extrovertido.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció.

-Soy más de los que callan, de hecho soy bastante asocial. Mi hermano dice que soy un cubo de hielo

-Diablos, las drogas sí que cambian gente

-Pff… Pero ya enserio ¿Qué necesitabas de ella que al final no le dijiste?

-Quería que me contara la historia de su vida

-Vaya, no es tan diferente a la que todos conocen.

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo de la escuela y se me ocurrió…

-Eres idiota, ir a buscar a una bestia mitológica por un trabajo escolar

-Si, si… Ahora debo inventar mi versión de la historia de Medusa

-Podrías decir que ella era preciosa y estaba enamorada de un príncipe que la correspondía pero seguía siendo la sacerdotisa del templo de Atenea y que cuando fue a darle la renuncia la diosa se molestó y se inventó la historia de Poseidón al que ya de por sí le traía ganas y la dejó como está ahora por celos de su belleza y amor correspondido.

-Lo haré y esperaré que mi padre hable a mi favor en nombre mío con ella para que no me parta un rayo

Sasuke rió.

-Eres bueno en eso, me refiero a inventar historias

-Supongo

-¿Te volveré a ver después de esto?

-No creo si quiera recordar que este día pasó

Esta vez ambos rieron.

.

* * *

.

Miró el letrero del emporio por décima vez, preguntándose si era una buena idea entrar a buscar al moreno o esperar a ver si aparecía. Pensó que, si el chico no estaba dentro, esta vez no tendría tanta suerte si se encontraba con Medusa. Suspiró dándose por vencido, no iba a entrar, no era idiota, y llevaba al menos tres horas esperando a Sasuke. Claro ¿Quién lo mandaba a visitarlo de sorpresa? Llevaba al menos un mes sin verlo, trabajo terminado, sin la cuenta ni el respeto.

Se levantó del banco que había simulado con unas cuantas cajas vacías de la basura y pateó una piedra. Cuando levantó el rostro vio a Sasuke de pie, frente a él. Sonrió con todos los dientes.

-¿Qué hay?

El pelinegro lo miraba sin expresión, serio, por un momento le llego la incertidumbre de si en realidad el moreno le recordaba.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo

-Tuve uno que otro inconveniente.- contestó aliviado.

-Hn

El pelinegro solo siguió su camino fuera del emporio, al parecer llevaba todo ese tiempo dentro.

-Vaya, veo que lo decías enserio cuando dijiste que eras un bastardo sin alma.- el moreno iba a replicar pero no le dejó.- ¿Damos un paseo?

El moreno solo sonrió de lado.

-Seguro

 _Bueno_ , pensó encaminándose al metro, tal vez _no consiguió más que un aceptable en el trabajo_ y _un regaño_ en el campamento por _hacer algo tan estúpido,_ aunque después sus compañeros lo felicitaran por su intrepidez, tal vez _no consiguió la cuenta_ en su honor. Pero _consiguió al chico_. Y _que chico_ , se dijo, cuando el pelinegro apartó las gafas de sus ojos y pudo verlos cual oscuros y profundos eran. Se preguntó que vería él en su mirada o si vería algo en absoluto.

Bueno, tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

.

* * *

.

.

The End.

.

.

¡Medusa is such a wingman! No conscientemente pero auuuuun.

 _Si no saben que es wingman: Es un tipo que llevas contigo cuando vas a bares y eres soltero (no necesariamente a bares... o estando soltero lol) que te ayuda a conseguir mujeres._

Lo sé, es muy triste que sea un One-shot, pero dudo poder escribir sobre el mundo de Percy Jackson sin arruinarlo. Tengo este bebé desde hace mucho y mientras rebuscaba entre mis trabajos sin terminar lo encontré, le faltaba tan poco que dije _Meh, let's do it._..and here I am...

Pero creo que es algo bueno, estoy terminando cosillas que tengo a medias, y eso me anima bastante. Con chance y termino una de las importantes... que siguen esperado... y seguirán... je

¡Espero que les gustara! Para pasar el rato al menos -3-

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
